


A Gunner Without Her Rabbit

by SexualChainsaw



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexualChainsaw/pseuds/SexualChainsaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coco enters into a spiral of melodramatic depression when she doesn't get her daily fill of attention from Velvet. A fluffly story based on a tumblr post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gunner Without Her Rabbit

**Noon**

 

Coco listlessly pushed at her salad, holding her fork limply as she hung her head. She sighed, for good measure.

 

“Um… are you alright, Coco?” Yatsuhashi asked nervously.

 

“Don’t. She just wants attention.” Fox replied quickly.

 

Coco slumped down further in her seat. She sat between her teammates in the cafeteria, making a big show of not eating her salad and sighing more than what would be considered reasonable. Fox knew this behavior. This was how she had pouted ever since they were children.

 

“Everything’s fine, Yatsu.” Coco replied, her voice devoid of emotion.

 

“Oh. Good.”

 

“Except that life is meaningless and we all die alone and love is a fleeting illusion.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Coco sighed once more and lay her head on the table.

 

Yatsu tapped Fox on the shoulder to get the blind boy’s attention. The big guy was lost. He’d never seen their leader acting like this.

 

Fox tapped out a message on his scroll and sent it to Yatsu. “Don’t worry,” it read. “She’s being a drama queen. It’ll be fine tomorrow.”

 

\-----

 

**3 PM**

 

Velvet left her class with professor Oobleck, surrounded by the members of team RWBY. She’d become good friends with the girls over the semester, and was especially glad for their company today.

 

Coco was waiting for Velvet in the hallway, with Fox standing behind her doing his best to look aloof and uninterested.

 

Coco’s deflated appearance instantly brightened when she spotted Velvet among the first-year students. She began hopping uncontrollably and waving her arms wildly above her head. “Velvet!” She shouted, as if she was much further away that she was. “Velvet! Hey, Velvet! Velvet over here!”

 

Velvet glanced at her leader. Coco was embarrassing herself. Or would have been, if she didn’t insist she was above ‘petty embarrassment.’ Velvet might have found the display sweet, if it was any other day. She turned away from Coco with an audible ‘hmph!’ and walked past her without a second glance.

 

The first-years waited until they turned a corner before pouncing on Velvet.

 

“Velvet! What was that all about?”

 

“Are you two… fighting?”

 

“Ohmigosh Velvet nooo! You and Coco are perfect together!”

 

“Yeah Vel, that was kinda cold. That would be cold even for Weiss.”

 

“Hey!”

 

Velvet stopped and cleared her throat. “No. We aren’t fighting.”

 

“That’s… sorta what fighting looks like, Vel.” Yang responded.

 

“We aren’t fighting,” Velvet insisted. “But I’m ignoring her.”

 

“Uh… you’re gonna have to explain this one.” Ruby said, confused.

 

Back by professor Oobleck’s class, Coco was on the floor. Velvet’s cold shoulder had sapped the strength from her body, and she had sunk slowly to the floor, face-down.

 

Fox was tugging at her arm, uselessly. “Come on Coco, you’re getting your clothes dirty.”

 

“Who cares? Nothing matters.”

 

“Coco come on, get up.”

 

“Leave me here. I deserve to lay in the dirt. I’m dirt. Nothing but dirt beneath her heel.”

 

“Coco I’m going to leave you.”

 

“Leave me. Ignore my body. Walk on my body like I was the floor. I’m no better than-”

 

“Yeah, dirt. Whatever. I’m calling Yatsu. I’ll let him deal with you.”

 

\-----

 

**5 PM**

 

Several students saw Coco Adel, a woman normally full of self-confidence and energy, trudging aimlessly through the hallways, her head hung and arms limp at her sides.

 

A few of them heard her muttering something about her “bunny muffin.”

 

\-----

 

**6:30 PM**

 

“Eat it.”

 

“What’s the point?”

 

“You didn’t eat lunch. At least eat this bagel.”

 

“Nothing matters, Fox.”

 

“I hate you so much right now.”

 

\-----

 

**10 PM**

 

Coco groaned from her position on the floor. Fox had thrown a pile of blankets and pillows on top of her, hoping that it would make her sleep. Like throwing a sheet over a birdcage. As far as he could tell, it only made her even needier for attention.

 

Fox had eventually put headphones on to try to shut her out.

 

“Fox, maybe we should do something.” Yatsu was watching TV from his bed, while keeping a concerned eye on Coco’s blanked pile.

 

“Just let the situation sort itself out. It’s Coco’s fault in the first place for letting it happen.”

 

“Should we really be assigning blame?”

 

Coco groaned loudly.

 

“I’m going with yes.” Fox cranked up his music, hoping he could make it until midnight without killing his childhood friend.

 

\-----

 

**11:55 PM**

 

Coco wrapped a blanket around her shoulders, and sighed for the millionth time that day. This was the worst day of her life. Her location wasn’t helping.

 

She was on the roof, surrounded by her classmates. All of them were partnered up, in some way.

 

She knew some of the couples. Some people she had classes with, some people she saw holding hands in the hallway, some she even helped get together in the first place.

 

She saw a girl with wild blond hair snuggled close to a girl whose hair matched the black bow on her head. She saw an energetic redhead pulling a quiet boy into a crushing hug. She saw a tall redhead too shy to hold hands with a boy she clearly had feelings for.

 

It was all very romantic.

 

It made Coco want to die.

 

The space next to her was conspicuously empty. Her other half was missing, and had been missing all day. Why had she agreed with this stupid plan?

 

She was so lost in her own misery that she didn’t notice when her blanket was pulled away to make room for someone else. She was suddenly aware of an arm slipping around her waist, and a head gently resting against her shoulder. Velvet's usual spot. Their bodies fit together naturally, as if they had been made to.

 

Coco’s eyes shot open. “Velvet!”

 

Velvet giggled. “Surprised?”

 

“More like relieved! C’mere, bunny muffin!” She leaned in close to Velvet to steal a kiss, but the faunus pulled away.

 

Velvet held up her watch to Coco’s eye level. “Not just yet sweetie. We still have a few-”

 

She was cut off by an explosion. Followed by several more. The sky lit up in vibrant color, red, blue, yellow, green, and more. A cheer went up from the assorted students on the roof.

 

Coco felt soft hands on her cheeks pulling her head back to Velvet. She closed her eyes and leaned in.

 

“Happy new year, Coco.”

 

As cliche as it sounds, Coco felt fireworks go off in her heart when her lips met Velvet’s.

 

Coco deepened the kiss, not willing to let it go after Velvet refused to kiss her for the entire day, “to make our new year’s kiss special,” the faunus had said. It had been the hardest day of Coco’s life.

 

But, she had to admit, the payoff was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this story after reading this adorable little comic on SketchHungry's tumblr. Check out the comic here: http://sketchhungry.tumblr.com/post/136415412105/velvet-likes-to-make-coco-wait-until-the-new-year


End file.
